wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Close Combat Weapons Master
A can craft swords, two-handed swords, daggers and shovels. Learning Close Combat Weapons Master The following Clan Members teach the close combat weapons master profession: Amakna - Swords Crossing: Bakander Bonta - Arms Way: Clout Brakmar - Weapons Bridge: Stumpy Jack Sufokia - Fiery Walk: Synosore Professions Book Learning to Keep Contact First of all, as a Weapons Master you will be doing a crafting profession. So, you won't be able to harvest and you will need to get a Permit. The Close Combat Weapons Master makes swords, two-handed swords, daggers and shovels. You will need to get metals from the Miners and wood from the Lumberjacks. Once you've gathered all these ingredients, you have to go to the nearest Forge to make your creations using the machines available. Workshop s use a Close Combat Weapons Forge to craft their swords, daggers and shovels. Recipes *+4 Initiative rowspan=2 *Attack: -10 HP *Critical: -16 HP |ing1-1 = Plank of Ash Wood |ing1q-1 = 1 |ing2-1 = Iron (Mineral) |ing2q-1 = 2 |lvl-1 = 0 |item2 = Smithy Daggers |type2 = Dagger |equipbonus2=*+3% Trap Damage *+6 Perception rowspan=2 *Attack: -5 HP *Critical: -8 HP |ing1-2 = Piwi Beak |ing1q-2 = 2 |ing2-2 = Iron (Mineral) |ing2q-2 = 2 |lvl-2 = 0 |item3 = Smithy Blade |type3 = Two-handed Sword |ing1-3 = Iron (Mineral) |ing1q-3 = 3 |ing2-3 = Gobball Horn |ing2q-3 = 2 |lvl-3 = 10 |equipbonus3 = *+7% Damage *+12 Lock rowspan=2 *Attack: -8 HP *Critical: -11 HP |item4 = Datsmel's Sword |type4 = One-handed Sword |equipbonus4=*+5% Damage *+4 Initiative rowspan=2 *Attack: -10 HP *Critical: -15 HP |ing1-4 = Hazel Wood |ing1q-4 = 3 |ing2-4 = Salt |ing2q-4 = 2 |lvl-4 = 15 |item5 = Smithy Shovel |type5 = Shovel |equipbonus5 =*+7% Damage *+7% Damage rowspan=2 *Attack: -12 HP *Critical: -19 HP |ing1-5 = Hazel Wood |ing1q-5 = 2 |ing2-5 = Iron (Mineral) |ing2q-5 = 3 |lvl-5 = 15 |item6 = Discord Dagger |type6 = Dagger |equipbonus6= *+4% Damage *+9 dodge rowspan=2 *Attack: -8 HP *Critical: -13 HP |ing1-6 = Hazel Cutting |ing1q-6 = 3 |ing2-6 = Moonstone |ing2q-6 = 1 |ing3-6 = Salt |ing3q-6 = 2 |lvl-6 = 20 |item7 = The Claw |type7= One-handed Sword |equipbonus7 = *+6% Damage *+11 Dodge rowspan=2 *Attack: -12 HP *Critical: -18 HP |ing1-7 = Moonstone |ing1q-7 = 1 |ing2-7 = Salt |ing2q-7 = 3 |ing3-7 = Iron (Mineral) |ing3q-7 = 3 |lvl-7 = 20 |item8 = Chafer Blade |type8 = Two-handed Sword |equipbonus8 = *+9% Damage *+41 max HP *Living Dead (Lvl. 1) rowspan=2 *Attack: -14 HP *Critical: -22 HP |ing1-8 = Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-8 = 3 |ing2-8 = Chafer Bone |ing2q-8 = 3 |ing3-8 = Iron (Mineral) |ing3q-8 = 4 |lvl-8 = 25 |item9 = Pepepew Sword |type9 = One-handed Sword |equipbonus9 = *+6% Damage *+5% Heals rowspan=2 *Attack: -14 HP *Critical: -22 HP |ing1-9 = Copper |ing1q-9 = 3 |ing2-9 = Salt |ing2q-9 = 3 |ing3-9 = Sham Pearl |ing3q-9 = 1 |lvl-9 = 25 |item10 = The Sad Blade |type10 = Two-handed Sword |equipbonus10 = *+18 max HP *+12% Damage *+12% Damage rowspan=2 *Attack: -17 HP *Critical: -25 HP |ing1-10 = Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-10 = 4 |ing2-10 = Tofu Blood |ing2q-10 = 5 |ing3-10 = Polished Moonstone |ing3q-10 = 1 |lvl-10 = 30 |item11 = Truffle Shovel |type11 = Shovel |equipbonus11=*+6 Prospecting *+18% Damage *+6% Resist rowspan=2 *Attack: -21 HP *Critical: -32 HP |ing1-11=Copper (Mineral) |ing1q-11=4 |ing2-11=Brakmar Root Beer |ing2q-11=5 |ing3-11=Artichoke Root |ing3q-11=9 |lvl-11 = 30 |item12 = Ancestral Daggers |type12 = Dagger |equipbonus12= *+5% Damage *+3% Backstab *+5 Dodge rowspan=2 *Attack: -13 HP *Critical: -20 HP |ing1-12 = Birch Wood |ing1q-12 = 4 |ing2-12 = Celestial Beans |ing2q-12 = 2 |ing3-12 = Ruby Stone |ing3q-12 = 4 |lvl-12 = 35 |item13 = Royal Gobbsword |type13 = One-handed Sword |equipbonus13 = *+8% Damage *+14 Initiative *+1% Critical Hits rowspan=2 *Attack: -19 HP *Critical: -29 HP |ing1-13 = Royal Wool |ing1q-13 = 1 |ing2-13 = Weeping Willow Wood |ing2q-13 = 3 |ing3-13 = Ruby Stone |ing3q-13 = 4 |lvl-13 = 35 |item14 = Hell Razors |type14 = Dagger |equipbonus14= *+7% Damage *+7% Damage rowspan=2 *Attack: -15 HP *Critical: -23 HP |ing1-14 = Prespic Peak |ing1q-14 = 10 |ing2-14 = Larva Skin |ing2q-14 = 2 |ing3-14 = Arachnee Silk |ing3q-14 = 5 |ing4-14 = Ruby Stone |ing4q-14 = 4 |lvl-14 = 40 |item15 = The Goultard |type15 = Two-handed Sword |equipbonus15 = *-85 max HP *+1 AP rowspan=2 *Attack: -21 HP *Critical: -32 HP |ing1-15 = Ghostoplasm |ing1q-15 = 10 |ing2-15 = Copper (Mineral) |ing2q-15 = 8 |ing3-15 = Sucked Blood |ing3q-15 = 5 |ing4-15 = Ruby Stone |ing4q-15 = 5 |lvl-15 = 40 |item16 = Hoglian Sword |type16 = One-handed Sword |equipbonus16 = *+7% Damage *+7% Damage *+3% chance to apply Explosion rowspan=2 *Attack: -23 HP *Critical: -35 HP |ing1-16 = Oafish Toad Thigh |ing1q-16 = 2 |ing2-16 = Tin Ore |ing2q-16 = 5 |ing3-16 = Whirly Resin |ing3q-16 = 4 |ing4-16 = Polished Ruby |ing4q-16 =3 |lvl-16 = 45 |item17 = Hohoglion Blade |type17 = Two-handed Sword |equipbonus17 = *+17% Damage *+38 Lock *+2% chance to apply rowspan=2 *Attack: -23 HP *Critical: -35 HP |useeffect17 = |ing1-17 = Plank of Bramble Wood |ing1q-17 = 4 |ing2-17 = Tin Ore |ing2q-17 = 5 |ing3-17 = Bramble Wood |ing3q-17 = 3 |ing4-17 = Ancestral Wood |ing4q-17 = 1 |lvl-17 = 45 |item18 = Mishmashovel |type18 = Shovel |equipbonus18=*+38 max HP *+12% Damage *+12% Damage *+12% Damage rowspan=2 *Attack: -32 HP *Critical: -48 HP |ing1-18=Treechnid Bud |ing1q-18=4 |ing2-18=Tin Ore |ing2q-18=5 |ing3-18=Bramble Wood |ing3q-18=3 |ing4-18=Essence of Luck |ing4q-18=3 |lvl-18 = 45 |item19 = Penn Knives |type19 = Dagger |equipbonus19= *+15 Dodge *+1 max MP *-1 AP *+3% Damage rowspan=2 *Attack: -16 HP *Critical: -25 HP |ing1-19 = Tin Ore |ing1q-19 = 5 |ing2-19 = Treechnid Sap |ing2q-19 = 5 |ing3-19 = Toad Slobber |ing3q-19 = 5 |ing4-19 = Weepy Plank |ing4q-19 = 2 |lvl-19 =45 |item20 = Golden Rhizone |type20 = Shovel |equipbonus20 = *-8% Resist *+16% Damage *+1 Range |useeffect20 = |ing1-20 = Riktus Scalp |ing1q-20 = 2 |ing2-20 = Tin Ore |ing2q-20 = 6 |ing3-20 = Reed Stem |ing3q-20 = 3 |ing4-20 = Treechnid Amber |ing4q-20 = 10 |lvl-20 = 50 |item21 = Nine Tails |type21 = One-handed Sword |equipbonus21 = *+20 Initiative *+10% Damage *+16 Dodge |useeffect21 = |ing1-21 = Bell |ing1q-21 = 2 |ing2-21 = Tin Ore |ing2q-21 = 6 |ing3-21 = Reinette Hairs |ing3q-21 = 1 |ing4-21 = Prespic Paw |ing4q-21 = 10 |lvl-21 = 50 |item22 = |type22 = |equipbonus22 = |useeffect22 = |ing1-22 = |ing1q-22 = |ing2-22 = |ing2q-22 = |ing3-22 = |ing3q-22 = |ing4-22 = |ing4q-22 = |lvl-22 = |item23 = |type23 = |equipbonus23 = |useeffect23 = |ing1-23 = |ing1q-23 = |ing2-23 = |ing2q-23 = |ing3-23 = |ing3q-23 = |ing4-23 = |ing4q-23 = |lvl-23 = }} Category:Crafting Profession